Iweko II
Iweko Seiken was the first-born son of Empress Iweko I and her heir apparent. His father was the Imperial Consort Iweko Setai. His younger brother was Iweko Shibatsu State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and his only sister was Iweko Miaka. Love Letter Flyer & Characters As Iweko II he became the second Emperor of the Iweko Dynasty. Upbringing His younger brother, Iweko Shibatsu, was raised by the Spider Clan, which is why Seiken's upbringing resulted in him being well-acquainted with various clans. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman But he prefered the company of his father's kinsmen, the Lion Clan and trained at Kyuden Ikoma under the sight of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige. In 1198 he had training with the Scorpion Clan, and some time among the Crane following that. State of the Clans, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Previously he had been trained in archery at Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Seiken was also martially powerful, which was another reflex to the Spider Clan's raising of his brother as a ward in the Colonies. These were precautions against him being overthrown, possibly by Shibatsu. According to Moru, the Imperial Advisor, the Empress wanted to prevent that a corrupted scion would succeed her, which is why she didn't give the heir apparent to Daigotsu's clan, but her second child. Demeanor Seiken was well regarded by the various clans, and many courted his favor. He developed a reputation for some degree of arrogance, and as extremely dismissive toward those he did not consider worthy of his attentions, as his brother Shibatsu. Embers of War, Part 3: The Spider, by Shawn Carman Seiken disliked the Spider and didn't consider them a true Great Clan. Emerald Championship Seiken took part in the Emerald Championship and during its final faced Utaku Ji-Yun, the eventual winner. He wounded the Battle Maiden slightly, but suffered a more serious wound to his shoulder from her. He recovered after several weeks, but from the duel he also kept a scar on his cheek, albeit one which did not disfigure his face.Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman In the Colonies Banishing the Mad Dragon Seiken and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko moved to the Second City. In the Ivory Court they announced that the mad dragon P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. The Master of Water Asako Chukage and the Master of Void Isawa Kimi would stay with the Spider forces in order to judge what was happening there from afar. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Once the district was evacuated, Seiken broke the Heart of Fudo to summon P'an Ku, and the mad dragon was forced to appear in the mortal realm. The Ivory Champion, Shinjo Tselu, who had been alongside Seiken and Mitsuko, attacked the dragon's avatar, Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason but he was wounded and easily defeated. Somehow Seiken managed to parley through the creature's madness, and P'an Ku willingly banished. Seiken left the Colonies, leaving his mother's order to restore the former Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the disgraced Suikihime, with her family name and station. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Returning Rokugan Seiken returned to mainland Rokugan, and arrived to Shiro Shiba, where he met the newly appointed Master of Air Isawa Tsumaro, who had been instrumental in the research which led to the banishing of the mad dragon. They played a game of shogi while pondering the recent events. Tsumaro appointed a unit of Shiba samurai as honor guard to the Imperial Heir when Seiken went back to the Colonies, with the Ritual Master Shiba Eraki among them. Age of Ivory, Part 4, by Brian Yoon Race for an Imperial Heir The more traditionalist samurai supported Seiken as Imperial Heir. Traditionalist (A Line in the Sand Title and flavor) The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi met Seiken to request any information he had gathered in the Second City about the Spider Clan. This was an overture to show his support for Seiken as Imperial Heir, because the Scorpion had an underhanded war against the Spider, the Clan who had raised his brother and competitor as possible heir. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason The Lion had already rallied to his banner while the Mantis Clan supported his brother. Strike First (A Line in the Sand flavor) At Imperial winter court Shibatsu's supporters formed a Progressive alliance, with the Spider, Crane, Mantis, and Unicorn Clans. Winter Court 4 - Nearing the End Restoring Order Iweko Seiken returned to the Second City, seizing control of the capital of the Colonies. Public Letters from the Clan Champions In presence of the Governor Suikihime, the Imperial Heir forced to have command upon half of the Ivory Legion and half of the Second City Guardsmen as well. The Coming Storm (Story rulebook) Shiba Eraki accompanied him as his personal yojimbo. Seiken met in his camp the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Dairuko, who objected about his actions. Dairuko thought Seiken was moving too quickly, too boldly. The Coming Storm, Part One, by Brian Yoon Seiken requested the crab to restore the city to a status worthy of a Rokugani city. Kaiu Engineers directed works to tear down every single trace of gaijin influence in the city, such as Fuan-Ti's Tower. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 Meeting with his Brother Seiken met his brother in his estate at the Second City, and they pondered the outgoing conflicts, such as the fight in the Colonis between their own supporters, the Lion-Scorpion war. Shibatsu advised his brother to let himself neutral respect the retribution of the Unicorn against the Phoenix Clan after their research on the Moto Curse, as he had nothing to gain by getting involved. One Way or the Other, by Robert Denton Planning to dismantle the Imperial Bureaucracy Seiken believed that the Imperial Bureaucracy proved itself a hindrance to Imperial rule, not an asset. In front of several of his advisors, he announced that after his appointment as Emperor all samurai would be required to live for one year in a rural village, if they wished to hold any significant imperial office. This policy would clear out most of the Imperial Bureaucracy. There would be virtually no bureaucracy left. Devastating Betrayal The Progressive forces led by the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi routed the army moving toward the rebels sent by Seiken. The ambush had been devised with a great knowledge of what the Progressit forces had planned. Seiken knew that the possibility that the Scorpion had done something duplicitous was real. The New Order, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Emperor Eventually, his mother the Empress went in seclusion to decide her official heir. Iweko I decided there was no reason not to adhere to the tradition of primogeniture, proclaiming Seiken as the new Emperor. The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman All Imperials were required in the capital for the coronation Hida Kurabi (Twenty Festivals flavor) of Seiken as Iweko II, Iron Defenders (Twenty Festivals flavor) which was held at the end of the winter. Short Season (Twenty Festivals flavor) War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, he publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he will remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Most of his clan followed him, but for the Susumu family and some others, who numbered less than one hundred, loyal to the Iweko Dynasty. Embracing the Darkness, by Maxime Lemaire Imperial Bride The Great Clans began to lobby for the selection of the Imperial Bride, and some candidates were pushed forward, such as Hida Ayameko and Kakita Kae. The Crane Clan also sent Kakita Shinichi, his brother Kakita Daitsu, along with Kakita Takara, to provide examples of the grand Kakita style during the Twenty Festivals, expecting their show of skills would impress Seiken. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: Letting Them Have Your Way, by C Thomas Hand Eventually, the Emperor decided that his yet unborn child should be trained in the Kakita Dueling Academy, Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton and Kakita Kae surrendered her chances to become Imperial Bride through her publicly support of Hida Ayameko. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Coronation A Gift of the Emperor tournament was held shortly after Seiken became Iweko II, to celebrate his birthday. The winner was Daidoji Yurei. The Emperor granted his petition, to allow the Daidoji family to study the use of gaijin pepper. In turn, Yurei was also granted to commit seppuku. Coronation, by Shawn Carman and Maxime Lemaire Seiken told Otomo Demiyah reported that the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei had been stolen by the Mantis Clan, and warned him that where the Great Clans were truly united, they threatened the Imperial Throne. Iweko Seiken retorted to Demiyah, and that he would begin the dismantling of the Imperial Bureaucracy as his first act as Emperor. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Rise of Jigoku Shortly before his coronation Seiken had been visited by P'an Ku. The mad Dragon bestowed him with a warning of the coming darkness. Heaven’s Steps Are Light, Part 1, by Robert Denton The fall of the First Seal after the Battle of the First Seal caused a surge of massive beasts from the Sea of Shadows. The Mantis were placed on the defensive. Primal Tempest (Evil Portents flavor) The Imperial Advisor Yasuki Makoto reported to Iweko II that she had drafted a decree calling for the mobilization of the Imperial Legions. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman Fall of Toshi Ranbo This year the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. The Mantis had fallen, and the Second Seal had been also destroyed. Bayushi Nitoshi offered to Daigotsu Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. The Scorpion Champion had delivered to Kanpeki the heads of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi to prove his allegiance. The Lion Clan had withdrawn from Seikitsu Pass, allowing the Spider and their tainted forces to roam free Rokugan. The Emperor, his bride Hida Ayameko, Shibatsu and Miaka were magically taken by the Phoenix to a secret location when the Spider stormed Toshi Ranbo. Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. The Dawn of Onyx Edition Evacuation to the Colonies The Shadowlands hordes were endless, and Seiken told to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi that he would evacuate as many people as possible to the Colonies, a place where their traditions, where Rokugan, might continue. The possibility that Jigoku might conquer the Empire had been anticipated by his mother, it was why Iweko I established the Colonies. The Mantis must marshal their fleet and attack the coastline of the lost Crane provinces, sacrificing themselves to distract the Shadowlands monsters of the evacuation. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan The Sacred Seals are Destroyed Eventually the three Sacred Seals, the barrier between Ningen-do and Jigoku, were found and destroyed. With the breaking of the seals the forces of Rokugan suffered devastation on a scale not before seen. To try and stem the advance of Jigoku, Iweko II formed the remainder of his forces into two grand Imperial Legions. The Embrace of Oblivion Empire In Exile Iweko II founded the Empire In Exile and the Colonies were begun to be called the New Imperial Territories. His ambition to take back the Emerald Empire was halted for many decades, waiting for a moment when a coalition of all clans, united and led by him might defeat Kanpeki. Years later his son Prince Ryokichi was appointed as Imperial Chancellor, and his daughter as the Second City governor. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan External Links * Iweko Seiken (Aftermath) Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Imperial Leaders